metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Coldman
Hot Coldman was the "instagator" of the 1974 Peace Walker Incident. Biography Early life and career At some point in his life, Hot Coldman gave himself his "lobo" tattoo on his head. During the height of the Cold War, Hot Coldman was the DCI and was regarded as a hero. In 1964, the CIA began to fear The Boss's overwhelming charisma so the DCI (Coldman) gave the green light to the Virtuous Mission: the mission where The Boss "defected" to Colonel Volgin's side to help steal the Shagohod and where Volgin (manipulated by the DCI) fired one of the Davy Crocketts at Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov's Research Facility. Coldman then planned Operation Snake Eater: the follow-up mission where Naked Snake (with assistance from ADAM and EVA) executed The Boss in order to "clear" his (and Major Zero's) name as well as "save" the FOX unit.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Hot Coldman: I know all about you. Tselinoyarsk? 10 years ago? // Big Boss: You were involved...? // Hot Coldman: The operation to eliminate the traitor? I planned the whole thing. // Big Boss (Naked Snake): Shouldn't a suit like you be back at Langley? What the hell are you doing here? // Hot Coldman: ...It's what the CIA does best. Ensure people in the know keep their mouths shut, or else pack them off someplace where there's no one to listen. Post-Snake Eater After the success of the second mission, Coldman ended up losing the position for the DCI for knowing too much about the mission and was thereby replaced by a new DCI. However, Coldman remained in the CIA to serve as the Station Chief in Central America to prevent him from revealing information about Operation Snake Eater. During his exile, he planned for "a new world order" where machines would be the rulers of humanity, starting with deterrence. However, he also wanted his old director's job back as part of the motivation.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: You used me. // Hot Coldman: We used each other. I'll get my old Director's job back at Headquarters, and you'll finally be able to "walk tall" among your colleagues. He also needed funding to carry out his plan, so he wanted to run a test in regards to Peace Walker to convince the CIA to give him the funding needed to start mass production. In 1970, Gene mentioned "a single, deviously cunning strategist" (referring to Coldman) to Big Boss (Naked Snake) during the FOX rebellion on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Gene: It was all a setup from the very beginning. Volgin launching the nuke... The Boss's death... Even your mission in Groznyj Grad, Snake. It was all the work of your country and a single, deviously cunning strategist. Post-San Hieronymo At some point, Coldman had managed to use one of his Agency contacts to procure blueprints for Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's Metal Gear concept from Langley, delivering them to Huey Emmerich to convince him to participate in his "project" (as well as to later blackmail him for the theft).Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Huey > Peace Walker > Soviet Research on Bipedal Locomotion > Granin In 1973, Coldman led the Peace Sentinels (a rogue unit of the CIA) and recruited Huey and Strangelove to commence the development of the Peace Walker Project in Costa Rica, consisting of Pupa, Chrysalis, Cocoon and finally Peace Walker. In 1974, Hot Coldman had the Peace Sentinels kidnap Costa Rican "native" Paz Ortega Andrade after she accidentally stumbled upon a shipping facility, after which she was inflicted with several cuts on her arms. Peace Walker was an AI-controlled nuclear-armed bipedal tank, which Coldman would use to maintain the policy of nuclear deterrence. However, Coldman believed that, in order to prove that it was a perfect deterrent, they should actually launch a nuclear weapon, to demonstrate its power to the world. Upon learning the true nature of Peace Walker's development, the wheelchair-bound Huey Emmerich was disgusted to the point that he was unwilling to work on the project anymore, even if it meant sacrificing any chance of "walking tall" among his colleagues. Coldman then decided to dispatch his former accomplice by shoving him down the stairs. Shortly thereafter, Coldman had Peace Walker transported to a remote underground base for the final stages of testing. He was then alerted to the presence of Big Boss/Naked Snake by Peace Walker's AI, and captured him, after the latter had been distracted by the AI, which had been modeled after his deceased mentor The Boss. Coldman told Big Boss of his involvement in The Boss's death, the mission to Tselinoyarsk in 1964, and his belief in how the world's heroes shall only be machines, believing that The Boss's beliefs were bankrupt. Coldman then ordered for him to be detained and executed, and hinted at wanting Big Boss's Militaires Sans Frontieres wiped out as well.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Hot Coldman: ...Surely no one understands that better than you? Except perhaps your partner. A deterrent for hire. An army without borders. You've invented a new system, too, and an admirable one at that. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: That supposed to be an offer? // Hot Coldman: I'm not offering anything. If I'm to sell my new system, you and yours have got to go. (makes a gesture, with the soldiers readying their weapons) He relented to Strangelove's suggestion that he hand Big Boss over to her, only so that she could acquire information on The Boss from him, to complete the AI. However, he told her that she should not take too long, as he had received word that the SALT-II talks were on schedule, hinting that he intended to demonstrate Peace Walker's capabilities while the U.S. President and his cabinet were in Vladivostok. Coldman later managed to recapture Paz Andrade, holding her hostage and threatening her life should the Militaires Sans Frontieres interfere with his plans. Encountering Big Boss again, after his escape from imprisonment, Coldman revealed that the MSF's Mother Base was to be the initial target for Peace Walker; not only would the MSF be wiped out, but the radioactive fallout would poison the crops and fishing supplies in Central America, creating "free hands" for the mass production of Peace Walker. Before that, however, he would show the White House that Peace Walker could travel in a versatile manner. He again proclaimed his belief that Peace Walker was the key to true peace, through the control of nukes. Big Boss then fought with Peace Walker and eventually defeated its bipedal form. Coldman then directed Peace Walker to the Costa Rican-Nicaraguan border, towards a U.S. missile base in the neighboring country. Afterwards, Coldman input the final data into Peace Walker in the base's control room. Reaching Coldman's location, Big Boss learned that the falsified trajectory data would fool military intelligence, causing Peace Walker to analyze the threat level, and launch a retaliatory strike. However, Coldman was betrayed by his supposed KGB ally, Vladimir Zadornov, who planned to have Peace Walker launch at Cuba instead, which would cause anti-American sentiment amongst the international community, thus allowing the Soviets to win the Cold War. Zadornov then tried to get Paz to kill Coldman, reminding her of what he did to her, causing Coldman to apologize to her. However, despite what he did to her, Paz simply could not kill him, not having the heart to do so. Coldman was then shot in the chest by Vladimir, who deliberately missed fatally shooting him in order to get Peace Walker's access code from him. However, Zadornov's plot was undone by his own former allies, the Sandinista group led by Amanda Valenciano Libre. Coldman, slowly succumbing to his injuries, managed to activate Peace Walker, despite its new launch target of Cuba. The false trajectory data was also transmitted towards NORAD, forcing the U.S. military to decide whether to launch a retaliatory strike, since most of the White House cabinet were absent due to the SALT-II negotiations. He also did this with the intention of dying before he could reveal the abort code, of which he was the only one who knew about the abort code. However, Coldman never lived long enough to see his plans end in ultimate failure by the efforts of Big Boss, Strangelove, Huey, and even Peace Walker's AI itself. Posthumous Although he himself died, Coldman's beliefs about machines ruling over humanity hadn't and were later implemented by the Patriots with their AIs. Similar to Coldman, the AIs eventually managed to eliminate every trace of The Boss's final will by 2014. Personality Coldman generally showed a calm, manipulating demeanor. However, beneath that, he was a complete psychopath. He showed his intelligent side when he planned Operation Snake Eater, as well as using several factors, including his own death, to ensure that his own plan for Peace Walker would not fail. His psychotic side unveiled itself when he revealed that he planned to launch a nuclear weapon at Mother Base to, other than destroy the Militaires Sans Frontieres, also have the nuclear fallout be scattered by the trade winds, which would poison crops and fish supplies. This would ensure that he would have "free hands" to work on the mass production of Peace Walker after the test was complete, despite the fact that many of those same people would most likely die from external radiation. Additionally, he was entirely confident in his belief that the U.S. would be unwilling to retaliate to an imaginary Soviet attack, caused by his transmission of false data to NORAD, despite the possibility of causing an all-out nuclear war. Coldman was also incredibly sadistic, as evidenced by his glee and satisfaction in planning The Boss's death, his ecstasy towards realizing that the initial target for Peace Walker to launch its nuke just so happened to be the same place that Mother Base was located, as well as his smiling when he shoved a wheelchair-bound Huey Emmerich down a stairway. Coldman also seemed to be a misanthrope, harboring a hatred for Humanity, or at the very least not having faith in it, as he mentioned that he felt that fully-automated machines were more capable and effective and thus "perfect" for nuclear deterrence, due to "humans making mistakes" in regards to retaliation lack thereof. Trivia *At some point, Big Boss and Coldman briefly encountered each other prior to the Peace Walker Incident.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Hot Coldman: It's an honor to meet you again, Big Boss. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: I've seen that coyote before. *Coldman had a tattoo on the back of his head with the image of a wolfman holding a Peace symbol, and the words "Homo Homini Lupus", which translates to "Man is a wolf to fellow man."Homo Homini Lupus at Wikipedia **The tattoo in question was mistaken as a coyote by Snake when they encountered each other. Coldman corrected him saying, "Lobo is the name." Lobo means "Wolf" in Spanish and Portuguese. *Amanda, and several Nicaraguans, compared Coldman to William Walker, a United States filibuster who managed to gain control of Nicaragua in 1856. He was overthrown a year later and was executed by the government of Honduras in 1860. *Coldman was the one who named the Peace Walker Project's various AIs (GW-Pupa 5000, TJ-Chrysalis 6000, TR-Cocoon 7000 and AL-Aurelia 8000) after the U.S. presidents depicted on Mount Rushmore (with the exception of BS-Imago). These names were later used for four of the Patriots's proxy AIs in the 2000s. Behind the scenes Coldman personally revealed to Big Boss that he was the one who had planned the operation to eliminate The Boss, in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, confirming that he was the "deviously cunning strategist" that Gene mentioned to Big Boss in Portable Ops (an individual whom fans had previously believed to have been either Ocelot, Zero, or the DCI from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater). Mugihito, the Japanese voice actor of Coldman, also voiced Sigma in the Mega Man X series. Coincidentally, both of his characters were former heroes who fell from grace and caused a catastrophe involving missiles. In an issue of Famitsu, Coldman claimed that he had found the perfect deterrent. The Boss's AI then says that it is Jack, to which Jack, blushing, most likely out of anger, says "From now on, call me Big Boss!" This was not included in the final version. Coldman's statements about how "the age of heroes was over, buried along with The Boss's bankrupt beliefs" and that from now on, machines will rule the world, foreshadows the rise of the Patriots' AIs in ruling the world as well as their eliminating every trace of The Boss's final will as a direct result of their deciding to implement the War Economy as a means of accomplishing their goals. Design sketches of Hot Coldman in a promotional Peace Walker art booklet contained some unused sketches; one of which had Coldman wearing a black coat and a black fedora, while holding a briefcase that presumably contained the nuclear football, as well as some with Coldman wearing what is presumably a rubber glove on his left hand. Notes and references Gallery File:Coldman_tattoo.jpg|Hot Coldman's tattoo, as shown in-game. Hot Coldman.png|Hot Coldamn giving the "peace sign." Category:Ataganist